Little Wolf
by Lyserglover
Summary: Yoh is on vacation to London for 2 weeks with his friends when he finds a boy running around in the forest. Who is the boy? What is he doing there and can Yoh help him? Probably going to be yaoi. Not a good summary but well, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, now I'm back again! :-D I know it was a really long time since I posted anything but I have a reason. There was an error on my computer and I had to delete everything on it so I didn't wanted to rewrite all the stories :-\**

**But now I'm back with a new idea. The story is fairly brief because I just wanted to get the idea out of my head and I do not know if I will finish it but I'll post anyway as far as I can. As usual , I used Google Translate so there's probably something wrong here and there. So, enjoy if you want to! ^ ^**

**_Lyserg_: What have you planned to do with me now?**

**_Me_: Wait and see ... {-: *Creepy smile***

_Little Wolf_

Chapter 1. The boy

Yoh took a deep breath and leaned against the tree he sat under. The sun shone into the forest and the trees left fluffy shadows on the ground where the sun did not come to the soft grass. The day had been anything but quiet. Being five boys and two older men who would run around with three shoppingcrazy girls on the streets of London was anything but quiet. Yohs arms felt like spaghetti after wearing everything that Anna bought, he was pretty sure that Horohoro also was tired after all things Pirika bought. Tamao however, had carried her things herself. They now had a little time to kill so Yoh had slipped out into the woods to chill for a while. Yoh and his gang, Manta, Horohoro, Chocolove, Ren, Faust, Ryu, Anna, Tamao and Pirika, was on holiday in London for two weeks. They had been there for two days now and had a lot left to see. The birds were singing and the wind whistled past the light in the green leafy forest. Yoh was totally relaxed and almost asleep when something creaked a bit behind him. Thoughtful Yoh looked around and his eyes met a pair of emeraldgreen eyes. Yoh looked with big eyes at a boy about the same age as him some distance away. The boy seemed to be thin, it was hard to see due to the green hoodie with zipper. On the arms on the hoodie there was two bright green rings, the zipper was bright green like the strings of balls so they could tighten the hood with ears. The hoodies cuffs were also bright green. The boy had a pair of black shorts and no shoes. He had fair skin and rather short, light green, messy hair , and he looked dirty. The boy looked at Yoh few seconds before he ran away.

"Wait", cried Yoh who immediately was up on his feet and the boy who looked horrified back at him."Wait! Why are you running?" Yoh followed the boy over a large rock. Yoh jumped up on it and looked out into the forest. The boy was gone without any trace.

Yoh sat and waited for the boy came back until darkness fell. Still with the boy and thousands of questions in his mind, he went back to the hotel where the others wondered where he had been. Without saying anything about the boy, he replied that he had been in the woods. Everything had indeed led to a slap from Anna but Yoh had only the boy in his mind. What had he done out in the woods all alone? Was he lost and why was he dirty? Had something terrible happened because he ran? Why had he looked so scared?

Two hours later, Yoh sighed heavily and sat up in bed. He glanced at the clock which was 23:17. Yoh pulled on warmer clothes and sneaked out of the hotel room and out of the hotel and towards the dark forest. The forest was almost black but Yoh's flashlight lit up pretty much of the area around. Thoughtful Yoh went to the place where he had seen the boy, he had a feeling that it did not live anywhere. Yoh looked around a long time until he heard something behind him. He spun around and the lamp landed on ... the boy. But he was now standing on all four a little bit far away.

"Hey, why did you run away before?" asked Yoh and the boy _growled_ at him while he backed away against the ground."What are you doing?" Yoh asked and the boy turned quickly and ran away again, on four legs now. Thoughtful Yoh ran after him but quickly lost him off with the flashlight. Sounds around Yoh got him to understand that the boy was around him. Yoh felt someone hit him in a special place on his neck and it went black before his eyes.

Yoh woke with the sun in his eyes. His body was cold and he had small headache after neckhit. Yoh flew up as he remembered the boy. Quickly he was up on his feet with the flashlight in his pocket and looked around. He had no idea where he was. All he knew was that he was lost. With a sigh Yoh began to go the way he guessed was to the hotel. A while later Yoh stood ingront of a quiet little lake. The sun sparkled on the water and dragonflies , butterflies and birds was flying around in there while it was completely calm. Yoh looked out of place for a while before he saw something on the other side. He immediately light up when he saw that it was the boy, but he seemed to be stuck in something. Yoh saw that he was stuck with one hand between a pair of tree roots. Yoh smile as he walked over there and sat down behind the boy a few feet away against a tree. The boy tried to pull his hand while he growled to himself.

'Why is he growling?' Yoh asked himself thoughtfully. The boy began biting the roots that would not give way before he sighed and sat down. Yoh saw only now that there was a white wolf on the back of the boy's hoodie.

"Stuck?" Yoh smiled. The boy looked around quickly and growled with angry eyes while he backed as far as it went."Need help?" asked Yoh but the boy just growled. Yoh stood up and crouched down in front of the boy who kept himself to the ground."Listen, I don't understand why you always run away when I run into you, or why you growl and not talking to me, but I mean you no harm", said Yoh and the boy looked him."I just want to help you, okay?" asked Yoh with a smile. The boy seemed to take in what he said and stopped growling. Yoh grabbed the roots that clung to the boy and pulled them apart. The boy immediately pulled into his hand and backed away from Yoh."Wait!" Yoh said and stretched out his hand against the boy growled at him. Yoh stood up and would run after the boy when he stumbled and incredible pain shot through his left foot. Yoh hit the ground while tears wanted to well up in his eyes. He sat up and found his foot stuck between some roots."Come on!" he muttred, slightly angrily and tried to pull his foot that was stuck. Long tried Yoh without any good results.

"Stuck?" Yoh looked up in surprise at the tree and saw the boy sitting there with a tricky smile.

"Yes", replied Yoh and the boy jumped down while he circled around Yoh who thoughtfully looked at him."Are you gonna help me or not?" Yoh asked and the boy sat down.

"You kill", he said and Yoh looked at him in surprise."Hunter."

"I'm not a hunter", Yoh said in a surprised tone and looked at the boy that in surprise looked back at him.

"Not a hunter?" he asked and blinked three times.

"No, I 'm just here on vacation", explained Yoh and the boy approached him cautiously."What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Live here", the boy replied, and spread the roots so Yoh was able to pull out the foot.

"Thank you very much", thanked Yoh and massaged his aching foot that swelled slightly." What do you mean you live here?"

"Away from hunter", replied the boy. Yoh was concerned about the boy's grammatical errors. Had he lived in the forest for a long time? The boy began to circle around the tree on all four as Yoh leaned to it."Not a hunter, what then?" Yoh jumped as the boy had his face in his ear.

"Hey! Stop it!" said Yoh and leaned away when the boy sniffed in his hair.

"Not a hunter but smell hunter ..." The boy sat thoughtful down again." No deer, no bird, no fish, what then?" The boy looked questioningly up at Yoh.

"I am a human being just like you! " said Yoh loud.

"I am not a hunter", said the boy with his head tilted to one side. Yoh sighed and began pushing the boy away from him as he approached Yoh _too_ much.

"Stop that", he said , but the boy did not give up until he had his face in front of Yohs.

"What you be?" asked the boy.

"Human like you!" said Yoh who began to lose patience."And why are you talking so weird?" The boy blinked with a bit angry eyes.

"My family not human", he replied and Yoh got big eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked in surprise. The boy got up, took Yohs hand and began to drag him away somewhere."Hey! Where are we going?" Yoh asked.

"Home", the boy replied without looking at Yoh. A little while later they came to a clearing surrounded by bushes. There was a big rock with a cave underneath. Yoh looked wonderingly at the boy who _howled_.

"What are you doing?" Yoh asked, but got no answer to his question, but looked with big eyes at a pack of wolves that looked out of the cave. The boy ran up to them and they wagged their tails while they licked his face. They barked quiet and the boy hugged them one by one. Then the wolves discovered Yoh, they immediately became solidified and growled at him. The boy hurried to explain to them but was bitten on the shoulder as punishment for taking him there.

"Uh ... h-hey …", said Yoh slightly alarmed when the wolves approached him. The boy was immediately at his side.

"Hi", he said, nodding toward the wolves but Yoh did not move."Hi", the boy repeated again and nodded to the wolves."Hi!"

"Oh! O-okay!", said Yoh who understood what the boy meant. He wanted Yoh to greet them. Uncertain he crouched down and held out his arm as they did not touch.

"They feel here", explained the boy and put his hand over his heart. Yoh nodded and understood that they felt his doubts.

"F-forgive me", said Yoh and calmed down, then the wolves approached him.

It was not until several hours later when he realized everything. Yoh had first been gone since last night, the other must be incredibly worried, secondly, he had spent his day with a pack of wolves who should be extinct in the area, and thirdly, he had found a boy who grew up with wolves!

"I must go!" said Yoh loud when he realized everything. He got up quickly and was on his way when a hand grabbed his.

"Where you go?" asked the boy in surprise and looked wonderingly at Yoh.

"I have to go to my ... own pack", explained Yoh.

"You also pack?" asked the boy who lit up.

w"Yep", nodded Yoh then a thought struck him. If the gang would believe him, he needed proof."Want to meet them?" The boy nodded happily and followed Yoh who managed to find their way out of the woods. The boy stopped and started to growl when he saw the city ahead."What is it?" Yoh asked in a surprised tone.

"Hunters", growled the boy with eyes fixed on the town. Yoh grabbed the boy's hand so that he would not run away.

"They will not do anything to you", said Yoh but the boy did not believe him."They do not attack other people."

"They kill"m said the boy and Yoh sighed .

"Have you ever seen a wolf kill another wolf?" asked Yoh and the boy shocked shook at his head.

"Wolves not kill! They nice!" he said almost screamed in surprise.

"It's the same with humans", explained Yoh and the boy looked hesitantly into the ground."Should anything happen I will protect you, okay?" Yoh smiled.

"You protect Lyserg?" the boy asked, looking surprised on Yoh.

"What did you say?" Yoh asked wonderingly." What is Lyserg?"

"Lyserg", the boy said, pointing to himself. Yoh realized that the boy was named Lyserg and nodded.

"My name is Yoh", Yoh smiled.

"Lyserg", the boy said , pointing to himself before he pointed at Yoh."My name is Yoh?"

"Yoh, that's me", said Yoh and pointed to himself.

"Yoh, that's me", repeated Lyserg and Yoh smacked his forehead."Long name."

"Yoh", Yoh said, pointing at himself."Lyserg", he said then, pointing to Lyserg who understood and nodded.

"Yoh", he repeated, pointing at Yoh who nodded." Yoh, Lyserg, Lyserg, Yoh." Yoh smiled against Lyserg that lit up."You Yoh, I Lyserg."

"Yep", Yoh smiled and looked toward the city.

"You protect me?" asked Lyserg and Yoh nodded.

"Put this on then", said Yoh and pulled the hood over Lysergs head. Lyserg took uncertain Yohs arm and Yoh led him into the city.

**That was chapter one , hope you liked it and please review! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting with the others

**Hello, there's nothing I have to say, enjoy! ^ ^**

Chapter 2. Meeting with the others

Lyserg looked constantly watchfully around himself while the grip on Yohs arm got tightened.

"You don't need to be afraid", Yoh said and looked down on the probably younger boy."They won't do anything, trust me." Lyserg looked slightly scared up on Yoh and nodded when the grip on his arm eased slightly. Yoh made his way to the hotel and went inside. He led Lyserg forward to the phone."I'll just call my friend", he explained.

"Call?" asked Lyserg.

"I'll talk to him", said Yoh, picked up the receiver and wrote Mantas number. He counted to three signals before Manta replied, as usual then.

"Manta", said Mantas voice.

"Hey Manta, it's Yoh", greeted Yoh.

"Yoh!" screamed Mantas voice."It's Yoh everyone!" Yoh could immediately hear how the others began to mumble.

"Where have you been?" asked Horohoros voice and Yoh realized Manta sat on the speaker.

"I'll explain later, where are you?" asked Yoh.

"Out looking for you, where else? " asked Rens voice in an annoyed tone.

"YOH! I HOPE YOU HAVE A GOOD REASON FOR THAT YOU BEEN GONE!" Anna's voice shouted furiously.

"Well", said Yoh."Come up to my room at the hotel, bye." Yoh hung up and looked at Lyserg who looked at him with wide eyes.

"They scream", he said very surprised."Those angry."

"Don't worry about it", Yoh smiled and went up to the room when he remembered that Ren had the key. With a sigh he sat against the wall. **Click!** Yoh looked up with wide eyes at the smiling Lyserg who somehow managed to open the door."How did you do that?" Yoh asked in a surprised tone. He looked at a small piece of bone that Lyserg held up." What did you get that from?" Lyserg showed his pocket and Yoh nodded.

"From hare", he said and Yoh nodded again before he got up and went into the room he shared with Ren and Manta. Lyserg went in behind Yoh who sat on his unmade bed. He examined Lyserg who curiously was looking around. Yoh then looked out the window until he saw the gang go into the hotel.

"Stay in here, okay?" asked Yoh Lyserg who was investigating Yohs alarm clock.

"Where you going?" he asked and looking around at Yoh.

"Just outside the door", smiled Yoh and Lyserg nodded. Yoh closed the door behind him and he heard how the others came up the stairs.

"Yoh!" they said loud and hurried over to him.

"What happened to you? You are all dirty!" said Horohoro and looked at Yohs dirty clothes.

"Yeah, about that", he said, scratching behind his head with an apologetic smile." Well, yesterday when I was out in the woods I found one thing, or well, sort of ..." The gang all looked at him with one eyebrow raised."Wait a minute", said Yoh and went into his room. Lyserg sat on Yohs bed looked cheerfully at him."My pack coming in now, okay?" Lyserg nodded.

"Wolves here?" he asked and Yoh stayed in his movements.

"Uh ... n-nah ... My pack is humans", he explained nervously and Lyserg looked at him with wide eyes.

"Hunters?" he asked, shocked and immediately sat on all fours, on his guard.

"Lyserg, listen", said Yoh and approached him cautiously. Lyserg looked at him with angry eyes and growled before he jumped on to the next bed. Yoh jumped after him but he jumped on. Yoh flew into a wall and landed with a thud on the floor."Lyserg, they're nice!" he said and got up and started chasing after Lyserg again, but Lyserg avoided him and jumped into one of the chairs and accidentally pulled down Yohs packing on the floor. Lyserg then jumped up on the bookshelf."No! Get down!" said Yoh and clenched his teeth.

'What if he dumps it?!'

"Yoh, what the f*ck are you doing?" asked Horohoro and peered inside.

"Uh ... I-I ... " Yoh backed with his eyes at Lyserg who sat perched on the bookcase while the gang came into the room." Close the door behind you", said Yoh seriously. Manta shut thoughtful door and locked it also.

"Well, yesterday I met a boy in the woods", Yoh began with his gaze up at Lyserg. His eyes got bigger when he saw how Lyserg was preparing to jump on Chocolove."No!" he said aloud and hurried to shove Chocolove aside just before Lyserg jumped on him. Instead Lyserg landed on Yoh and knocked him over. Lyserg blinked in surprise and looked at Yoh before he jumped to Ren's bed. None of the gang knew what to say without staring at Lyserg with big eyes. Lyserg responded by growling on all fours. Yoh who got Lysergs knee in the stomach stood up, coughing."They're not dangerous, I told you", he coughed and met Lysergs green eyes.

"Who. Is. He? " asked Manta shocked.

"Well, everybody, this is Lyserg", said Yoh nervously and it was quiet.

"What is he doing here?" asked Faust after a while.

"Well, I got to meet his ... friends, so I thought maybe he wanted to meet mine", explained Yoh."And I think we ... will have to teach him some things, kind of. " Yoh scratched behind his head with an apologetic smile.

"What 'teach him some things'?" asked Horohoro seriously.

"Uhm ... Well..."

" I don't care, take away that filthy thing from my bed!" said Ren angrily and pulled out his kwan dao while he went against Lyserg who made himself smaller against the wall.

"Yoh?" he asked uncertainly.

"Stop it Ren!" said Yoh loud and pushed away Ren and approached slowly toward Lyserg that crept so close to the wall as he could. Yoh sat on the bed with his arms outstretched."Come", he whispered and Lyserg was quickly in Yohs arms with his face hidden in Yohs sweater.

"You said they not mean", Lyserg said and Yoh felt his shirt became wet.

"He was not going to hurt you, I promise", said Yoh in Lysergs ear.

"Yoh, who exactly is he?" asked Pirika.

"At first he tries to jump on Chocolove, then he runs around on four legs, growls and can barely speak", said Horohoro.

"He's different", said Ren.

"Strange", filled Chocolove on.

"He's totally ..." Pirika didn't ended her sentence. Yoh could feel the anger welling up inside him and he felt how Lysergs shoulders began to jump to more and more.

"And?" he asked somewhat angrily."You would probably not be perfect if you grew up with wolves either."

It got eerily quiet in the hotel room after Yoh spoken.

"Wolves?" asked Manta who had dropped his jaw.

"Yes", replied Yoh and rubbed Lysergs back." Never mind what they called you", he said to the boy in his arms.

"Well, if it's like that", said Horohoro and went to Yo . He sat down next to Yoh and watched Lyserg.

"Forgive me Lys ... whatever your name was", he said. Yoh watched Lyserg who looked up and nodded somewhat before he hid his face again.

"That's why you brought him here", said Ren. Everyone except Yoh and Lyserg looked wonderingly at him."To teach him how to act like a human." Yoh nodded and the gang looked at him in surprise.

"Learning how to be human?" asked Lyserg and moved to Mantas bed.

"Yes", replied Yoh as he nodded.

"Why?"

"Because you're also a human being", said Yoh and he saw that Lyserg doubtful and wary looked at the gang.

"They teach me?" he asked, pointing to the gang as if it was all a joke. He jumped back to Ren's bed and sat down behind Yoh.

"Do you see anything wrong with it?" asked Ren who felt insulted.

"No", replied Lyserg slowly and Yoh knew he was lying, the other also. They gave him a "seriously?-glance".

"Moving on", laughed Yoh nervously."So Lyserg, these are my friends."

"I'm Horohoro", smiled Horohoro and Lyserg nodded.

"Lyserg", he said, pointing to himself before he pointed at Horohoro."I'm Horohoro?" Yoh smacked his forehead.

"Just Horohoro", said Horohoro and Lyserg nodded.

"Just Horohoro", he repeated, pointing at Horohoro again.

"No! Horohoro is the name!" said Horohoro frustrated.

"No! Horohoro is the name?" asked Lyserg unsympathetic with his head tilted to one side. Yoh sighed and pointed at Horohoro.

"Horohoro", he said and Lyserg nodded.

"Lyserg, Horohoro", he said and Yoh nodded before he presented the other.

"So cute!" Ryu said with hearts in his eyes as he walked towards Lyserg.

"Back off!" half- growled, half screamed Lyserg and slapped him hard across his chin.

"Wow …", said Horohoro after a long silence. Ryu went crying out of the room.

"I hit hard?" Lyserg asked thoughtfully.

"No, it's nothing, he'll soon be happy again", said Yoh who glanced at the clock, six in the evening.

'Already?' he wondered in his head and his stomach rumbled loudly. He put his tired hand on his stomach.

"I haven't eaten on all day", he sighed and Lyserg looked curiously and thoughtfully at him with his head tilted to one side.

"We've already eaten", said Ren with his arms crossed.

"All right, then I and Lyserg go and eat by ourselves", Yoh smiled and stood up.

"Hunt? Here?" asked Lyserg unsympathetic with his head tilted to one side. Yoh froze in his movements and turned against Lyserg while the others in the gang in surprise looked at the younger boy strangely.

"Hunt? No, we gonna buy food", he said, which meant that Lyserg got a question mark over his head."Just come." Lyserg got up and went caugh up with Yoh who walked out of the room. He grabbed Yohs arm and Yoh led him towards the nearest supermarket. Lyserg was admittedly very watchfull on the street, but remained calm.

"Where are we?" asked Lyserg and looked somewhat thoughtful, yet curiously around at all the shelves with food.

"It's here you go if you don't hunt as most animals do", explained Yoh, which gave him a murderous look from Lyserg."Sorry!" he said quickly."I didn't mean anything mean with it!"

**So, that was chapter 2, hope you liked it (if someone is reading, please review if you do). In the next chapter Yoh and Lyserg will buy food, but how will that turn out when a hunter is close by? **


	3. Chapter 3 In the market

**There's not much for me to say, so hope you'll enjoy the chapter! **

Chapter 3. In the market

**Lyserg P.O.V**

Lyserg followed Yoh seemed to go around everywhere. Lyserg kept looking around. It was so big and there was so _much_ stuff! And most of all, millions of people. Lyserg didn't understand them at all, they were so... weird. They never hunted, they lived in houses all the time and they was so easygoing, they could buy whatever they needed. Lyserg could faintly remember that he himself had been like them, but that was long ago, too long ago, so long ago he just remembered his old house.

"How about this?" asked Yoh with a smile and showed Lyserg a jar of some sort. Lyserg smelled thoughtful it. He backed off immediately when a sticky smell bited his nose while Yoh laughed. Lyserg looked at him uncomprehendingly."Peachstew doesn't seem to be your favorite", he smiled continued to walk."What about this?" Yoh turned to Lyserg with a square of plastic in his hand. Lyserg sniffed at it and was surprised when he didn't feel any smell.

"It smells like nothing", he said and leaned back.

"It's ramen", smiled Yoh.

"Ramen?" asked Lyserg unsympathetic with his head tilted to one side.

"It's some kind of pasta, like spaghetti, but tastier", explained Yoh and Lyserg nodded before they continued.

**Yoh P.O.V**

Yoh saw in the corner of his eye how Lyserg examined some cereal boxses when he suddenly growled and were quickly around the corner of the next shelf.

"Wait Lyserg!" said Yoh and looked around. He understood then why Lyserg run, behind them was a hunter and watched soap, a true hunter. The sound of things that tipped down from the shelf on the other side told Yoh that he should hurry. So Yoh ran around the corner and found bread lying on the floor. He saw how Lyserg ran around the nex shelf and Yoh hurried after him."Lyserg! Wait!" He saw how Lyserg accidentally bump a woman in a shelf of shampoo."Sorry!" said Yoh quickly as he ran past around the corner on the next shelf. He was soon caught up with Lyserg when a stack of tomato soup cans tipped over him and everything went black.

"Yoh?" asked a voice and someone dug him out of the pile.

"Yes _Lyserg_?" asked Yoh slowly through his clenched teeth.

"You hurt?" asked Lyserg wondering with innocent eyes.

"Nono, _I'm fine_", replied Yoh.

**Lyserg P.O.V**

An hour later Yoh had cleaned up after Lyserg just looked innocent.

"Let's move on", he growled and Lyserg followed Yoh while he wondered why Yoh was so angry. They came to a disk with a hunter standing behind. Lyserg looked bored on a lot of green, yellow and red things that arguably was not meat. Then Lyserg felt a familiar smell! Quickly he looked around and found another disk behind some cabinets. Happily he ran there while he was on all fours and jumped on the edges of cabinets.

**Yoh P.O.V**

The man behind the fruitcounter laughed with Yoh.

"Sounds that good Lyserg?" asked Yoh smile and turned around, but Lyserg was not there!"Lyserg?" asked Yoh shocked and looked around."Where did he go? Did you notice?" Yoh asked the man who shook his head."Thanks anyway!" thanked Yoh and ran off to find his little friend.

'Where did he go?!' thought Yoh stressed when he ran around, looking. He stopped when he heard someone scream.

"Of my counter you fool!" Yoh became curious and followed the voice. He puffed out while he laughed. There, at the meat counter sat Lyserg and ate of a giant chickenleg while the owner of the counter tried to get him of it.

**This chapter was pretty short but hope you liked it! Please review! 'Till next time! **

_**In the next chapter: **_**Lyserg seems to be able to say a whole sentence, a rather long one! And how easy will it be to find a bored boy who want's to play? Especially when he's quiet as a wolf?**


End file.
